DRAGON BALL Z: STRONGFELLOW
by OMG ITS MAREN
Summary: Maren must venture into the past not just to set things right from the evil dark knight STRONGFELLOW but to save herself and her family, along the way she will meet new friends find love and possibly have to bury her own child. Can Maren defeat STRONGFELLOW and his followers? Will Maren fail to complete her quest like so many have before her?
1. CHAPTER ONE:THE AWAKING

The morning came without a trace outside sounds of peace rang throughout the village, but as one girl awoke from her slumber she knew that today was different today was her 18th birthday,not only could she join the time patrol but today she would get to travel back in time to save the past and make a better future for herself and her family. Slowly Maren slipped out of bed trying not to awaken her father for she knew he would not approve her departing into the past at this hour, as quickly as she could she slipped on her uniform, the orange attire that her grandfather Goku had given her instantly shot excitement to her body from head to toe, although Maren was terrified at what may happen she also could not hide the joy she had inside she was going to have the chance to fight some of the strongest foes from the past. Slowly Maren made her way to the time chamber where the elder scroll she h ad picked out for her birthday awaited her, what she had not expected or known at the time however is that someone had beaten her to the time chamber and to the elder scroll. Maren slowly opened the elder scroll and let out a small gasp as she seen the wasteland that awaited her, not only had the past been changed it looked like it had all but been destroyed, with a sense off pity Maren took the leap into the scroll knowing who was behind the changes in the past, however finding this foe was going to be no easy task. Maren knew who was behind these changes she also knew that if she wished to reverse these changes and different this man she would need help so she headed into the nearest building named "The Kame house." Upon entering the building her eyes locked on one person, he was dancing on a pole shirtless his abs moist with the sweat his long hair down covering the better part of his face, Maren knew this was the strongest man in he building and that she needed to get him onto her team. Maren slowly sat before the pole and just as she planned the stripper slowly worked his way over to her slowly grinding on her lap as she shyly watched feeling herself blush more with each passing moment. "I have never seen you around this parts before." said the stripper noticing Maren's blush. "Well i guess you could say that i am new around here, i come from a land very far away, but i am here seeking the man they call STRONGFELLOW." The stripper stopped grinding on Maren's lap and looked her dead in the eyes, "STRONGFELLOW? you are seeking the dark knight himself?, seeking the dark knight himself is certain suicide women you would be best if you joined his forces like i have." Maren grinned slowly starting to get the same feeling she had gotten when putting on her uniform, quickly she pushed the stripper off of her lap and rose to her feet, "if you are one of his forces i must destroy you, and the name is Maren not women." With her words Maren quickly charged at her newly found foe slapping him hard in the face sending him flying back into the pole. The stripper rose and charged at Maren with the same quickness as she had had in slapping his face and quickly in the blink of a eye had punched Maren 9 times in the gut breaking 2 of her ribs. Maren hit the floor holding her ribs with her hand gasping for air she had not expected the man to be nearly as fast or strong, he certainly did not look it. While Maren tried to catch her breath the stripper showed no mercy quickly grabbing Maren by the hair kneeing her in the face 4 times before throwing her to the ground as he ripped some of her hair out by the roots. Laying on the floor in pain gasping for air Maren awaited the final strike of death but it never came, slowly she sat up and seen the man waiting for her as if toying with her as if he knew this was her first real battle as if he was enjoying this. "Well well little one it looks like you are going to die here in my home, before that happens however since you were nice enough to tell me your name i will tell you mine, my friends call me Chief although it dos'nt matter you are going to die." Chief quickly charged at Maren again again hitting her with 9 punches to the gut this time cracking 2 more of her ribs. Doubled over in pain Maren feel before Chief as he let out a devil like laugh kicking her hard in the gut, she quickly rolled away trying to catch her breath and come up with a plan. Quickly Maren got to her feet ignoring the pain her body was in she knew what she must do it was against everything she had been trained for but it was what she must charged at Chief as he charged at her, Maren quickly dropped down going between his legs and reached up punching his as hard as she could between the legs. As Chief howled in pain Maren quickly drew her battle sword from her backpack and hit Chief in the face with the back of the handle, quickly Maren lifted the sword ready to behead her foe."Wait Maren, you have bested me in battle, i have seen the error of my ways if you spare my life i shall come with you on your quest to behead the dark knight himself STRONGFELLOW." "Fine i shall spare your life but i do not trust you the entire time you will be chained." Maren threw a thick chain to Chief to her surprise he slipped it around his neck without another objection, slowly Maren helped her newly found friend up to his feet slowly they began walking through the wasteland not knowing what else the dark knight STRONGFELLOW had set before them.


	2. CHAPTER TWO:STRONFELLOW

It had been 2 months since Maren had met Chief, Maren's wounds had healed and Chief had taught her all he knew in close combat. All was going well until one day STRONGFELLOW got word of the couples desire to dethrown him. "Damn it Josh how could you let this happen?!" demanded STRONGFELLOW who quickly stood up and stabbed his follower in the chest with the knife he had attached to his wrist. "Get this piece of shit out of my kingdom..NOW!" STRONGFELLOW'S other followers quickly dragged the dying man out of the room shaking form head to foot in fear for their own lives. STRONGFELLOW sat back down and looked at his most loyal subject Jacob, "you know what we must do one of our own has betrayed us for this women Chief must pay for this deed with his life."

2:30 am Chief awake gagging for air looking to his left he seen that 3 of STRONGFELLOW'S followers were standing on his chain choking him, Chief looked to Maren for help only to see that she too was being choke, before long the couple passed out from lack of air. Maren awake in a dark room tied from head to toe in rope as she opended her eyes she meet the person she lease wanted to eye to eye, the dark knigh himself STRONGFELLOW. "Well well looks like the little bitch who though she could kill me has awoken, too bad you missed the first part your friend Chief has been double crossing you the entire time once you are one of my followers you are a follower for life." Maren quickly looked at the floor trying not to show her anger how could she have been so stupid as to trust Chief, what if STRONGFELLOW was correct that Chief had double crossed her? STRONGFELLOW grinned and looked at Maren, "i know that look you want to strike me..well i do aim to please." With a snap of his fingers the ropes once binding Maren in place lifted and she was free quickly she punched the dark knight as hard as she could in the floor. STRONGFELLOW grinned and let a evil laugh "and i was worried about this?! Your punches have nothing!" With cat like reflexes STRONGFLLOW punched Maren in the face the force of which sent her backwards and threw the brick way into the other room where she now layed knocked out.

When Maren awoke again she was tied back to back with the very last person she would like to se current,Chief. "Damn it why didnt that coward finish me instead of putting me with you? I'd rather die then be with someone like you!" "calm down im the one who should be upset with you, you snitched to the dark knight about me!" Surprised at what each other were shouting they stopped realizing there was no snitch STRONGFELLOW was trying to turn them agaisnt one another. As they realixed this fact the door opened and in walked STRONGFELLOW'S right hand man, the ugly troll known as Jacob. Upon entering the room Jacob seen that both Maren and Chief were awake watching him, without a single word he struck Chief as hard as he could in the face laughing knowing that Chief could do nothing to cover up. As Chief summond his courage to lift his head Jacob threw another hard fist landing it on Chief's face again this time shattering Chief's nose. As the beating went on Maren kept her eyes on the floor but slowly she felt her enegry rising and before long she was shouting, "Stop it you big moron, I SAID STOP! You only think your this strong because we are tied and cannot fight back, but if you untie me i can take you one on one!" The big stupid troll stopping the beating on Chief and scrached his head as if he were thinking. Without another work the troll walked over to Maren easily snapping the ropes binding her letting her stand, as she stood Chief looked at Maren, "I hope you know what your doing, he's stupid but very powerful." Maren gulped deeply shaking a little bit, "I-I.. hope i do too, i'm not sure if i can beat him..." Maren looked Jacob up and down trying to come up with a game plan, her mind blanked. "Well if im going to do this on the fly i guess i should go all out..." Maren slowly pulled her top off exposing her pink sports bra not breaking eye contact with Jacob. They circled around each other neither breaking eye contact, Jacob taking the first strike as he charged at Maren whom easily countered lifting her knee high catching the ugly troll in the face. Jacob grinned cracking his knuckles ready to get on with the real fight. Jacob charged at Maren again who again rose her knee, this time however Jacob was ready he grabbed Maren's leg and flung her across the room into the far wall. Ignoring the pain Maren rose to her feet quickly and grinned "Come on is that the best shot you have? All that size and you hit like a bitch." Chief grinned as he watched the battle knowing deep down that if Maren and him made it out of this castle alive this was the women he wanted to wed. The battle ragged on both Jacob and Maren getting fast strikes on the other until Maren was able to dodge a kick aimed right at her face and counter with a chi blast knocking the beast cleanly off his feet. Maren not wanting to make the same mistake she had in her first battle quickly jumped on top of Jacob and started punching him in the face as hard and fast as she could, after a few strikes however the beast easily threw Maren off and away from him. Maren watched as the beast rose to his feet panting knowing that she had broken the rule every trainer had set before her, never go all out at the start of the battle, now that she had and had nothing left she was at the beasts mercy. Jacob seemed to sense this and showed no mercy quickly striking and kicking at Maren also breaking her nose with the same ease he had to Chief earlier, after a few hard knees to the head Jacob prepared to finish Maren off with a charged chi blast when something else caught his eye. The beast quickly looked over seeing Chief rocking back and forth trying to break free of his bindings, Jacob had to stop to laugh at the struggle Chief faced knowing that he would fail. Jacob walked to Chief and smacked his across the face leaving a hand print on Chief's cheek, "Oh my lord STRONGFELLOW certainly can pick fun toys, i'm going to enjoy watching you two die slowly before my eyes." Maren gained enough strength to sit up and knew what she must do, as fast as her tired body would allow she picked herself up picking up a piece of brick wall that had broken off in her battle. Maren moved as slowly as she dared as to not alert the troll of what was about to happen, as Jacob punched Chief over and over Maren slowly edged forward with the stone in her hand, as soon as she was close enough to smell the troll's breath Maren quickly rushed at him smashing the brick over his head knocking him out. Not pausing to admire her work Maren quickly drew the elder scroll from her pocket grabbing Chief's hand as it activated, in a flash they disapeared back into Maren's reality where they both fell into a heap on the floor knocked out from the wounds from their intense battle with the ugly troll called Jacob. Although Maren was glad to be home she knew deep down they would have to return and set things right she could not let this happen, Maren had to do her job even if it killed her.


	3. CHAPTER THREE:THE ARIVIAL

Maren awoke bloody and sore in her room a few hours later, upon awaking she hooped to her feet pulling out the elder scroll ready to go back. Chief quickly grabbed Maren firmly by the arms stopping her. "No point proven you cant beat that troll you cant even hold your own agaisnt him,we must train before hand otherwise we will both die." Maren struggled trying to break free from Chief's grip and looked at him knowing that he was right, what was the point of returning if she would get the same result. "Well if we are staying here for a while your going to have to fit in." Maren quickly threw a pink shirt to Chief who looked surprised at it. "This is a women's shirt!" "My father dosnt allow boys in this house if your styaing your going to be known as Jessica." After Chief dressed Maren slowly removed the chain from his neck. "Well let's go and get this over with." Slowly the couple creeped down the stairs, upon enter the kitchen Maren's face fell,this was the last thing she needed right now her father was not only home but he was awake! Maren knew right away that her father and Chief's egos were going to collide, not only was Maren correct but she got to see this first hand. Maren's father turned around facing them both, upon laying eyes on them Chief let out a girl like scream "OH MY GOD YOUR THE MIZ!" Maren felt her face going red in embrassment already and elbowed Chief in the ribs hard snickering lowly, "Girl voice Jessica." Miz looked at the couple standing before him, "Really? Really? Really?, you think i dont know who this person is?, Clearly i do." Maren gulped she knew how upset her father would get if he really knew that Chief was a male. "She is clearly one of the Miztakes out there who has jumped on my bandwaggon." Miz smirked widely and picked a photo of himself off the counter signing it and handing it to Chief, with a wink he walked into the other room.

Maren and Chief were sitting with their backs against the wall in Maren's room later that day. "Who the hell does he think he is?! I didnt want a photo of him, I cant stand him!" "Chill he was just feeding his ego he's not that bad once you get to know him Jessica." With that being said Maren started to laugh uncontrolablly. As Maren and Chief started to train so they could return and defeat STRONGFELLOW and his followers, what they did not know at the time however was that STRONGFELLOW was coming up with a plan of his own.

STRONGFELLOW sat in his chair planning his next move, Jacob had all but killed the couple yet they still managaed to slip out of his hands, well then again Jacob was big and stupid STRONGFELLOW really needed to pick better followers. The more STRONGFELLOW thought the angerier he became, so upset in that fact that he jumped off his thrown and stabbed Josh in the back of his head. "SON OF A BITCH! MAREN AND CHIEF WILL PAY I WILL KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I MUST!" STRONGFELLOW'S shout rang throughout the castle shaking it to the very foundation, as he finished screaming he got a great idea, Maren may be able to best him in this realitly but in present time Maren was as good as dead. Quickly STRONGFELLOW gathered his troops, pulling out the elder scroll he had in his pocket they were whisked away into the next realitly. STRONGFELLOW grinned as they landed in the street and looked over at Jacob a little shocked, he was changing form a troll back to his regular self, no thought STRONGFELLOW damn it not now not when i need him most. "Quickly before you change back into your stupid self destroy that house!" STRONGFELLOW ordered quickly. Jacob quickly ran at the house grabbing the bottom of it pulling as hard as he could lifting the house off the ground and easily tossed it 50 feet away where it smashed into hundrerds of pieces. The army started to cheer thinking they had completed their goal that easily, what they did not know however is that Maren's house was on the very next block.

"Come on you could have easily blocked that attack what's up with you?" Chief demanded helping Maren to her feet once again. Maren brushed the dirt off her pants and shivered again, "Someone or something of pure evil is near, i can just sense it." No sooner had the words crossed Maren's lips then a knife was sent through Chief's leg, upon seeing the knife Maren knew who's it was. "No it can't be, he can"t be here, not now.." Maren helped Chief rip the knife out looking up and seen to her horror that she was correct he was here, before them stood STRONGFELLOW. Without a word STRONGFELLOW kicked Maren hard in the face sending her flying back into the waiting arms of his followers who eagerly pushed her back into the middle of the yard. STRONGFELLOW grinned and swung his bladed arm 3 times at Maren who dodged them all only getting her shirt cut a little bit, then without warning STRONGFELLOW used his other arm to smack Maren in the back of the head. Maren lost her footing and fell forward a bit to which STRONGFELLOW grabbed her by the hair kneeing her over and over in the face, as if STRONGFELLOW had eyes in the back of his head he sent Chief flying backwards and into a tree with a chi blast as Chief tried to sneak up from behind. STRONGFELLOW stopped kneeing Maren in the head and held her up in the air by the hair, Maren's face was unreconziable as blood covered all but her eyes. STRONGFELLOW reached into Maren's pocket and took the elder scroll she had been hiding, "Let this serve as a warning, if you come after me again trying to set the past right you will die." After STRONGFELLOW spoke he threw the lifeless body of Maren at the same tree where Chief had been blasted to, with one final look at his handy work the dark knight and his followers stepped through the portal and went back to their kingdom.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR:THE AFTERMATH

It had been hours since STRONGFLLOW'S attack, Maren had cleaned herself up very well and healed her wounds with the sezu bean. As the couple was walking out the door they were stopped by Maren's father, "Where do you think your going? you just got back and we have had this dinner party planned for a while now." "Oh i was uh... just taking Jessica home." "Nonsense your friend can stay for dinner we have enough food for everyone." Knowing that she was defeated Maren took her place at the table, slowly each person entered the room all wrestlers with each entrance Chief let out more shouts. Maren elbowed Chief hard in the ribs "Control yourself Jessica or you'll blow your cover." Maren's father gave the pair a weird look, "And what cover is she going to blow?" "Well..uhh.." Before Maren could finish what she was saying the lights began to flicker on and off. Miz sighed deeply "Nice of you to drop in taker, now stop playing with the light switch it was cool 15 years ago but now it's getting old." Maren could not stop herself from letting out a laugh.

As the dinner went on the conversation turned to Maren as a child, Maren sank lower into her chair as her father kept going with the story, "When she was little she insisted on hanging out in the locker room and was surprised at everyone's size." Maren blushed deeper and deeper with each story and sank as low as she could, as dinner finished Maren got up ready to rush out of the room, "Come on Jessica it's time for you to go home." "Wait what is the point in that now? it's late why don't you guys sleep in your room Maren?" Maren went a deeper shade of red "Uhh..dad.." "Nonsense Maren end of story now go to bed both of you."

Maren layed on her bed smiling closing her eyes as she breather deeply, the first time in days she was able to relax. Maren sighed deeply however as she realized her new problem, Chief. Chief layed beside Maren and grinned "Where am i sleeping since i can stay here?" Maren couldn't hide her grin as she pushed him off the bed and onto the floor, "You get to sleep on the floor." Maren grinned again and pulled the blanket away from him, "And this is my blanket so hands off!" Maren then threw a hoodie down to Chief.

As the night went on Chief looked up at Maren, "You know i would like children one day.." Maren grinned up at the celling slowly replying "Yeah..I would like one one day as well.." Maren blushed and grinned again "You can..uhh..come up here if you wish.." As the nigh went on the tempature went down past freezing,Maren grinned as Chief slowly wrapped a arm around Maren's waist. Maren's mind told her to push it away right away but for some strange reason it felt right. Maren slowly moved closer to Chief and slowly looked up at Chief and they locked eye contact. Slowly Chief leaned down and their lips touched. The next morning the only sign that there were 2 people inside the room were, the window was fogged up and there were hand prints on the window. The couple smiled at each other at the kitchen table not only because of what they had done but because of the other fact the couple was hiding from everyone else.

A year had passed since the events with STRONGFELLOW, Maren had all but forgotten her job to save the past, why would she want to or care anymore anyway she had all she could ever want she was with the man she could see herself with forever and together they had a beautiful son named Yugi.

_**7 YEARS LATER:**_

Maren smiled at Chief and then looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled bigger, she couldn't be happier. "Well it has been a hard few years, but we made it to Yugi's 7th birthday at least." Maren just grinned bigger and took Chief's hand in her own."If you still feel bad about us not putting the past to how it should be dont be i couldn't be happier!" Chief also grinned a bit "Yes but STRONGFELLOW basically won.." "Forget him he just has a kingdom i have a wonderful husband and a great son, to me he has nothing." Chief grinned again and looked at Maren, "Wait where is Yugi?" The couple looked all around for their son but he was gone. Maren looked getting more worried by the moment, where could Yugi have gone? It wasn't like him to wonder off like this.

What the couple did not know yet is that their son Yugi hid been kidnapped by the dark knight himself STRONGFELLOW, not only had he kidnapped Yugi but he knew deep down that his plan to lure the couple back to his realm would work. STRONGFELLOW called for Jacob, "How far into Yugi's training are we? "Almost done now my lord, soon he will have the same views as all of us." "excellent just as planned, now i think it's time for the next part of the act, send the letter to his parents." As Jacob went to send the note STRONGFELLOW grinned this time he would lure the couple back on his terms and this time they would not slip through his fingers, this time the dark knight was going to get the join of watching them die before his eyes.

Maren looked at Chief as they both seen the message that had been left for them burned into the front yard of their house. "You know what this means, the dark knight is not finished with us he wants to finish what we started 7 years ago."Chief speak slowly looking at Maren. Maren looked back at Chief and nodded slowly as she walked into the house getting her orange uniform out of the closet, "Well if he is looking for a fight then he is going to get one and he will lose!" Maren shouted as she changed into her uniform. Chief grabbed Maren by the arm as she went to walk past, Maren stared at Chief "You can either come with or stay here but either way i'm going and will not be back until i see his dead body." Chief just grinned and quickly put on the orange uniform he had been offered years ago, "I"m not letting you go back there without me we will make him pay for taking Yugi." Maren grinned at Chief's words and pulled the elder scroll out of her hiding spot and got lost in thought as she looked at it. She had promised herself that she would not let Yugi know about her job or this other reality until he was older. She had also promised herself that she was never going to go back down this road, she had promised herself that she was never going to do this again, but then again what other choose did she they had to get Yugi back they had to destroy STRONGFELLOW other wise he would keep doing this if not worse. With a grin to Chief they opened the scroll ready for whatever was ahead of them on their quest to get Yugi back. Maren took Chief's hand firmly in her's and before they could blink were standing hand in hand in the same wasteland they had met in all those years ago. Maren grinned big as they seen STRONGFELLOW'S castle ahead of them and looked at Chief. "All those years ago we were morons and got caught quickly if we are going to do this we need to do it right, we need to get in without being seen." "Well then today is our lucky day i used to be a follower i know this castle like i know your bra size." Chief grinned big. Maren felt her face go red and punched his shoulder a little firm, "Cant that wait until we recuse Yugi? perv." Slowly the couple heaed into the castle not knowing what traps and tricks STRONGFELLOW had laid ahead for them.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE:YUGI

Yugi sat bond to a chair as Cell paced up and down the room. "Now one more time you little shit, who is your lord?!" He demanded getting right in Yugi's face. Yugi turned his head away smelling Cell's hot breath on his face still, "I will not say it!, I want to go home to my parents!" Cell sighed again and back handed Yugi across the face hard, "This is a waste of time we should have just killed you but no we have to lure your parents back he says, you ask me the lord's starting to lose it." Yugi hung his head remembering what his mother had told him, he was not only named after his father's side of the family but he also had his mother's blood in him which made him a saiyan, he was a elite warrior class he was not going to let Cell slap him around any longer. Yugi started to shake in anger, a few moments later however he hung his head again it was no use he may be a saiyan but he had yet to be trained. Cell grinned as he felt the little boy's power level go up "Well well it looks like you may have some fight inside of you after all." Yugi was shaking from anger and fear now "my father will destory you when he gets here!" At this remark Cell could not help but laugh, "your father is going to detory me yo say? He couldn't even hadnle that idiot Jacob, Face it kid your father is a loser!, a no one!, YOUR FATHER IS WORTHLESS!" With that being said Cell again back handed Yugi agcross the face. As the blood from Yugi's now bloody nose trickled down his face and he could taste it he began to get a energry surege, was it bad that Yugi enjoyed the taste of his own blood he thought. No sooner had this thought crossed Yugi's mind had another came to his mind, he must be crazy no doubt about it here he sat in fear of his life but yet wishing and hoping to be back handed again, for some strange reason that Yugi could not explain he enjoyed battle or at least the thought of it.

Miles away Maren could feel ever blow that her son was taking, how she did not know it was just a feeling that kept coming over her. "Come on we have got to move now!, Yugi may have saiyan blood inside of him but without battle experince he is as good as dead!" Maren then quickly ran ahead. "Damn it Maren how many times do we have to go over this?! This is hte crap that will get you killed you cant just storm into battle like this!" Chief took off after Maren trying to stop her. As Chief tackled Maren to the ground Maren looked up at him and smile, not 25 feet away was STRONGFELLOW'S castle they had made it now the real test would begin, they must get inside without being seen. Without wasting any time Masren jumped to her feet and cupped her hands together, "Kamehamehaa!" Chief shaked his head as he ducked into the opening behind Maren, "What part of quiet did you not understand?" Maren grinned and looked at Chief "I undetstood it perfectly find you are the one that is chatting up a storm so be quiet before you get us busted." As the couple walked down the hallway in search of Yugi Maren leaned agaisnt Chief and batted her eyelashes at him, "Isnt it just so romantic in here when we are not bond together and fighting that ugly troll?" Chief just looked ahead trying not to laugh "Just focus on the task at hand we must find Yugi." Maren let out a giggle "Oh yeah big talk from the guy that wanted a blow job before we came to get our son." Before Chief could reply however the couple heard a loud scream, a scream that they both knew instantly it was the scream of their son Yugi. The couple raced down the hallway prepared for the worst, as they neared the end of the hall it slipt in two directions "I'll go right you left." Chief exclaimed as he turned right still running as fast as he could. As chief came ot the end of the hallway he faced the only door in the corridor, as he prepared to open it he heard a scream no doubt Yugi was behind this door, Chief then prepared to kick the door open as he lunged Cell opened the door causing Chief to fall face first in the room before him. Cell laughed hard as Chief fell face first, "how nice of you to drop by your just in time to see the rise of STRONGFELLOW'S xnext of kin." Chief got to his feeting wondering what on earth Cell was taling about when Yugi stepped out from the shadows of the room, this however was not the Yugi Chief knew how he knew he could not say he could just sense that something was not right. Without a word Yugi lunged at Chief trying to punchy and kick him it was clear Yugi was going all out. "Yugi what re you doing?! Stop it at once im your father!" Yugi laughed as he landed a punch on Chief's cheek and sent him to the floor, "you are crazy i do not have you as a father STRONGFELLOW is my father!" Yugi jumped on Chief's chest and grinned as he heard a rip crack and started punching again trying to punch Chief in the face. Chief not wanting to fight his own son pushed Yugi away who with great speed lunged back at him, Cheif tried to cover up at which Yugi grinned and sank his teeth deeply into Chief's forearm tasting the blood soaking through. Chief losing his temper punched Yugi hard in the gut forcing him to let go of his arm and fall to the floor doubled over in pain, Chief kneeled down to help his son to his feet when Yugi looked up with a big grin on his face and headbutted Chief right between the legs. Yugi showed no mercy to his father's pain grabbing him by the hair and swung him in the wall ripping some of the hair out by the roots. Chief slowly rose to his feet again knowing what he must do in order to get his son back he needed to fight him "I hope your ready for this Yugi." he thought to himself as he got into a battle stance. Chief knowing how unprodictable his oppent was circcled around him waiting for him to make the first move something of which Chief did not have to wait long for, as Chief made a secound pass Yugi lunged at him with a kick of which Chief was able to catch and chi blast him away at which time Chief lunged at Yugi landed a punch to his face sending him flying backwards. Showing no mercy Chief charged at Yugi as he was flying backwards and kicked him on the side of the head sending him into the far wall, to Chief's surrpise however Yugi got to his feet quickly and grinned ready to go again. Chief looked shocked, could Yugi have his mother's fighting spirit that would never let her give up no matter how hopeless a fight seemed? Was Yugi a pure saiyan the kind that was blood thristy for fighting and the killing of other humans? No he cant be this must be part of STRONGFELLOW'S spell, Yugi clearly getting bored lunged at Chief who was now on the denfensive blocking punch after punch kick after kick until Yugi left himself open and Chief headbutted him sending him backward a little. Chief was in utter shock however when Yugi apparted and appeared behind him landing a clean punch to the back of Chief's head to which he staggered away a few steps, what was this kid made of? What kind of training had they put him through? A child of Yugi's age should never be able to do such things. Chief swung wildly at Yugi who easily dodged and sent him back by a chi blast and smashed into the brick wall behind him. Before Chief could get up Yugi was over him smashing his face into the stone floor grinning big as he seen a tooth fly out of his father's mouth. As chief lay on the floor dazed Yugi drew the sword that Cell had given him and stood over his father ready to behead him when suddenly Yugi was blown off Chief with a power chi blast sending him into the brick wall knocking him out as his head hit the stone.

Maren looked at Chief as he returned her look as they both held Yugi wondering if the spell had been broken. Slowly Yugi opened his eyes and smiled, "I dont see my birthday cake." Maren grinned and messed up Yugi's hair and took his hand, "Come on you can have all the cake you want after first we have to take care of some unfinished business." Chief leaned down to Yugi whispearing, "That means your mom wants to get it on with me." Maren just shook her head and chi blasted Chief back into the brick wall walking away with Yugi hand in hand muttering that Chief was a perv with a grin on her face.


	6. CHAPTER SIX:PAYBACK

Chief ran hand in hand down the hallway with Maren as Yugi sat on Maren's shoulder every now and then making faces at Chief. The couple kept running looking for STRONGFELLOW, however when and if they ever found him they had no idead what they were going to do or even if they could defeat him. Maren knew however that win or lose she was going to stop STRONGFELLOW for all of his dirty deeds even if it meant that she must give her life in the process. After a few mintues of running however Maren put her arm out and stopped Chief in his tracks, "Listen ahead of us.. i hear noise and it for sure has to be STRONGFELLOW, come on if we go this way we can surprise him. The couple ran to the other side and peeked into the doorway, there was STORNGFELOWsitting there watching tv, wow what a dick Maren thought to herself as she lowered Yugi to the floor and started to edge closer behind STRONGFELLOW. Gucikly Maren backhanded STRONGFELLOW in the back of the head as hard as she could "YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU KIDNAPPED OUR SON!" Chief could not believe the enegry he was sensing from Maren it was like nothing he had seen before, Maren lunged at STRONGFELLOW as he rose to his feet tackling him to the floor punching him in the face over and over as he tried to cover up. STRONGFELLOW quickly swung his bladded arm at Maren cutting her from the temple of her forehead to her cheek, still however Maren did not let up she grabbed STRONGFELLOW'S bladded arm wrenching it above his head punching him in his now exposed ribs. Maren punched harder and harder ignoring the punches that STRONGFELLOW was landing himself, as Chief and Yugi watched the fight Chief noticed Maren changing her hair was becoming yellow, could Maren be a super saiyan? STRONGFELLOW finally managing to push Maren off of him and rose to his feet again, Maren quickly got to her feet dodging STRONGFELLOW'S bladded arm as he swung at her again and hit him hard in the gut. As STRONGFELLOW was doubled over in pain Maren with what had to be super strength lifted STRONGFELLOW off the ground and high above her head throwing him through the glass window into the wasteland outside. Maren wasting no time dived out the now broken window and headbutted STRONGFELLOW hard in the gut causing him to spit up blood. "DIE DAMN IT DIE!" Maren screamed as she punched STRONGFELLOW in the face over and over. Maren only stopped punching as she dislocated her hand, STRONGFELLOW sensing that Maren was hurt quickly threw her off of his chest and held her in place by the hair as he started to punch her over and over in the gut. Maren felt her ribs snap and dropped to the sand in pain at which time STRONGFELLOW kneed her hard in the face knocking her flat on her back. STRONGFELLOW kneeled beside Maren and punching her over and over in the face, as the beating kept going Yugi pushed away from his father and charged at STRONGFELLOW hitting him head on with a flying head butt which sent him flying 10 feet back. Before anyone could pull Yugi away he charged at STRONGFELLOW again and with great speed punched him over and over in the gut. "YOU HURT MY MOMMY YOU WILL DIE!" STRONGFELLOW lifted his knee trying to knee Yugi in the face to which Yugi easily blocked and hit him with a hard upper cut knocking STRONGFELLOW into the sand. Maren and Chief stood therein shock at the power that their son had and had been hiding all of these years "He's charging up a chi blast i think he may just be able to finish this fight." Maren stated as they watched. Right before Yugi was able to hit STRONGFELLOW with the death blow however his right hand man came to the recuse pulling him out of harm's way, now in front of the family stood the ugly troll Jacob. Yugi looked at Jacob as if thinking if he could take him, then without warning Yugi lunged at Jacob punching him cleanly on the jaw clearly snapping the troll's jaw. After one punched the troll went to the sand and moved no more Yugi then turned his attention back to STRONGFELLOW only to find that he had ran away in fear of his own life.

Maren grinned at Chief as they sat hand in hand later that night in Yugi's room watching him sleep. "Enjoy it now tomorrow we go back and finish the job or die trying." Chief looked ta Yugi again and nodded. "I wonder if your father has forgiven us for having Yugi before we wed yet." Maren grinned laying her head on Chief's shoulder watching Yugi, "I'm sure he has, he'll probably give Yugi a autographed photo." The couple both laughed hard slowly falling asleep in Yugi room knowing the task that was before them the next day,knowing that this may be the last night they seen their son alive.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN:FAREWELL

Maren kissed Yugi's head as they dropped him off at her father's that morning knowing what lay ahead of her and that she may never see her son alive again, but it was her job if need be it was what she must do. Maren gave Chief a small smile "Well we still have a few hours together like i told you before i must make this adventure alone." Yugi grinned at his mother "I still don't see why we cannot come with you clearly we can handle ourselves." Maren shook her head quickly and messed up Yugi's hair hugging him tightly and kissed Chief's cheek as she drew elder scroll and was gone in a flash.

STRONGFELLOW sat in his castle guarded by his strongest guards and to everyone's surprise Jacob. "As we all know we failed last time they will be back this time however we will be ready we will win this war!" STRONGFELLOW looked at Jacob and backhanded him in the face, "If you ever fail me again and lose to a child ill put you in the ground myself! UNDERSTOOD?!" Jacob stood there with his hand where he had been slapped in shock before stammering, "Y-ye-yes my lord, loud and clear." "Good now let this be a warning for you." Without another word STRONGFELLOW drew his bladed arm and stabbed one of his followers in the throat. "Now if you don't want to be like this piece of trash prepare for them, no mistakes or so help me i will kill you!"

_**4 hours later**_

Chief woke with a start knocking Yugi off of his chest. "We need to find a way to Maren she's in trouble, how i don't know i can just sense it." Yugi looked at his father and before speaking shivered, "Your right mom's enegry is falling fast.." They both rose to their feet as Chief realized that they had no way to get to his wife she had the only elder scroll. The father and son went to the market hoping that they would be able to find another elder scroll when Yugi pulled on Chief's arm holding up a pack of cards. "I want these! They have my name on them!" Chief looked at the cards surprised as he seen the name, "What in the world is yu-gi-oh cards?" Yugi shrugged ripping open the pack of cards and grinned/ "please dad..these cards in my hand just feels right.." Chief thought for a moment about to say no when he noticed the last card in the pack,it was not a card at all instead it was what they were searching for, a elder scroll! They quickly payed for the cards and stepped into the scroll. "I think it's too late, i cant feel mom's power level anymore." Before Chief could reply however Maren came up to them, however this was a different Maren no longer was her face soft and kind it was now set as if made out of stone, her once beautiful blue eyes now replaced by cold black eyes. Yugi not realizing that something was wrong grabs Maren's hand grinning at which Maren punches him hard in the face sending him back. "Maren what the hell th-!" Before Chief could finish what he was yelling however Maren had walked up to him lifting him off of his feet by the throat trying to snap his neck. Yugi charged at Maren from behind as Chief let out screams of pain, without looking Maren lifted her foot kicking Yugi in the face again sending him backwards. Maren without a word punched Chief hard in the gut letting him fall to the sand where she then kicked him hard in the face. Maren then charged up a chi blast and blasted Chief backwards into the same wall where Yugi lay and quickly ran up punching Chief hard and fast in the gut. Chief slumped to the sand breathing heavy, "What the hell is up with you?!" Maren grinned a evil grin before replying, "If you have not figured it out the Maren you once knew is now dead i am the new and improved Maren the bride of STRONGFELLOW." No it cant be Chief thought as he got to his feet holding his ribs. "Very funny Maren now stop or ill be forced to do something that i don't want to do." With a grin Maren drew her battle sword ready for her battle to the death. Maren ran at Chief swinging her sword wildly all of which he easily dodged, Maren again swung wildly again missing as Chief dodged and tripped Maren. "Maren stop i don't want to fight you." Maren looked up at Chief and offered him her hand, as Chief was helping her to her feet however Maren grinned and threw sand in Chief's eyes hitting him on the side of the head with her battle sword to which he stumbled backwards. "Maren last war-" Before Chief could finish Maren charged at him again hitting him hard in the gut with the back of the sword. "Shut up and fight me, i must complete my mission." Maren swung her sword again this time Chief was able to catch it between his hands and headbutted Maren hard in the face. Maren grinned and looked at Chief as he wrestled the sword away from her, "Well well looks like you have some fight." Quickly Maren grabbed Yugi putting him in front of her as Chief lifted the battle sword. "Go on kill me but in order to do that your going to have to kill your son in the process." Chief quickly dropped the sword "Come on this has nothing to do with Yugi, let him go and we can finish this just you and I." Maren grinned evily "let this be a lesson to you never bring a distraction into a battle tot he death." Maren then quickly pushed Yugi to chief picking up the sword again charing at the pair of them both of which easily dodged. Chief was dodging from side to side now as Maren swung wildly witht hew battle sword, "Damn it Maren snap out of it! Don't you remember the good times we had together? The life we had built together?!" Maren not replying swung at Chief's head who ducked not being beheaded by just inches. "Damn it Maren snap out of it i don't want to hurt you!" "But i want to hurt you!" Maren replied coldly as the battle sword cut Chief's arm, with a evil grin Maren stood over the bleeding Chief knowing that she had won. Chief looked up at Maren knowing that in order to break this spell he must fight his wife, with the discovery Chief quickly rose to his feet and threw a hard uppercut at Maren who easily grabbed his hand in her own and twisted his arm backwards breaking it. As Chief went to his knees screaming from the pain Maren kneeded him hard in the face causing him to fall into the sand. "Stop your crying your going to have all the time in the world to cry like a little bitch but right now its play time." Maren looked down at Chief and grinned stabbing him hard and fast in the kneecap. Chief let out more cries of pain as Maren pulled the battle sword out of his kneecap, "Now i will consider sparing your life if you admit that you are my bitch." "N-no, Nev-never.." Maren looked coldly down at Chief "Fine have it your way play time will countine." Maren drew the battle sword again and stabbed Chief in the other knee again making him scream out in pain. This time however after Maren stabbed him in the knee she kept the sword in the open wound slowly turning the handle making Chief cry out in even deeper pain with each turn. "Say the words i want to hear and i may spare your life." Maren taunted Chief with another slow twist of the sword handle. Chief tried to hold back his screams of pain gritting his teeth "No never i will not say it." Maren getting annoyed now at Chief's will withdrew her sword and stompped as hard as she could on Chief's broken arm causing him to scream in pain again. Yugi slowly moved foreward towards the battle however as he moved closer Maren easily backhanded him causing him to go flying a few feet back again. Chief tried to stand failing because of his stabbed kneecaps to which Maren grinned evily knowing that she was in control she had the power to do whatever she wanted no one could stop her. Maren kneed Chief hard in the face and ginning drawing her sword once more, "Now are you going to be good and say the words?" Chief breahing heavy now looked up, :I'd rather die then say it, so come on bring it on!" Maren looked at him and grinned "You fool if you would have just put your pride aside maybe you could have lived but now however it is too late now it is time for your beheading." Chief closed his eyes tight ready for the blow of death as Maren lifted her sword ready to make good on hger promise, Maren quickly swung the sword down as hard and fast as she could right before the sword cut Chief however he vanished causing the sword to hit nothing but sand. "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS TRICK NOW?! ACCEPT YOUR FATE!" Maren screamed as the dust settled standing before her holding Chief over his shoulder waas Maren's grandfather Goku. Slowly Goku lowered Chief off his shoulders and to the sand below where he handed him a sezu bean, Goku stood up and looked over at Maren and grinned this is what he had been waiting for finally a strong oppent.

Miles away STRONGFELLOW and his apporaching army seen the dust that was gathering."What is it my lord a sandstorm?" Asked STRONGFELLOW'S solider closest to him on his right. "No even better just as planned Maren is destorying those two idiots, now onward we have to get there so we can destory Maren after she finishes our task."The army marched onward heading towards the battle.

**_15 MINTUES LATER_**

STRONGFELLOW and his army stood at the top of the hill shocked at what they seen before them. Before them in he wasteland was a beheaded Goku, a knocked out Yugi and Chief and Maren still battling to the death. Upon seeing the army nearing Maren grinned and winked at Chief who nodded as Maren quickly stabbed him in the stomach. As Chief went to the sand in pain STRONGFELLOW called off the attacker. "Come back to me now! I take the final blow." As Maren knelt beside STRONGFELLOW he backhanded her hard on the cheek and drew a chain tying her with it. As STRONGFELLOW prepared to behead Chief however Maren got to her feet and wrapped the chain around STRONGFELLOW'S neck trying to choke him out. As Maren was thrown to the sand the rest of the army started to move in to which Maren drew her sword. "Lovatay los monos!" Maren shouted as her sword doubled in size and with one swipe she beheaded the entire army. STRONGFELLOW looked from his now dead army to the couple before quickly disparted knowing that he was defeated. Maren handed Chief a sezu bean and helped Yugi to his feet putting him on her shoulders once again as they walked through the wasteland towards the last hiding spot the dark knight had, his castle. "So how did i break that spell on you anyway?" Maren grinned at the question, "When you showed me that taco." The family shared a laugh as they countined towards the castle.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT:THE FINISH

Maren and Chief grinned at each other as they neared the castle of STRONGFELLOW the last hiding place he had left. "Well his troops are dead he has no where else to hide if we are going in we are going in hot." Maren stated as she kicked in the castle door drawing her battle sword. As soon as the family entered however the door snapped shut and the torches on the wall lit up, As the family looked around looking for a answer the chair in front of them slowly spun around sitting before them was STRONGFELLOW. "Well well it is about time you arrived i've been waiting for you." Maren took a step forward"Stop right there Maren one more step i kill them." STRONGFELLOW stated as he snapped his fingers and ropes appeared binding Chief and Yugi in place. "We started this together now we will finish this together." STRONGFELLOW said again as he rose to his feet. STRONGFELLOW cracked his knuckles and twisted his neck from side to side as Maren got into her battle stance she knew what she must do to defeat her foe. Chief bond in place sensed the power from both his wife and STRONGFELLOW and he instantly knew that they were in for one hell of a battle. Maren took the first attack trying for a hard uppercut to which STRONGFELLOW blocked and threw a knee which was also blocked. STRONGFELLOW then tried to slap Maren in the face this time Maren ducked down and hit him with a body punch causing him to stagger back a few steps. Maren grinned as she stood up knowing that the real battle was about to begin. Maren edged closer to STRONGFELLOW again trying to land a punch only to again be blocked this time however Maren was sent backwards by a power chi blast, but how? Could STRONGFELLOW charge attacks in his head? Maren charged once again trying for a elbow STRONGFELLOW grabbed her by the arm and threw her back first into the brick wall behind them, He then charged at Maren with a hard kick luckily Maren moved out of the wall before she was kicked causing STRONGFELLOW to kick a hole in the wall. Maren grinned and punched STRONGFELLOW hard in the gut the force of which sending him backwards and through the hole in the wall out into the wasteland outside. As STRONGFELLOW rose to his feet he yelled "HA!" As he did a powerful kamehameha came at the family Maren quickly grabbed ahold of Chief and Yugi apparted them along with herself outside tot he wasteland, as thy touched the ground they looked back at where the castle had once been now however it was blown away. Maren put her hand out stopping Yugi as he began to walk forward. "No this is my fight you and your father have nothing to do with this." Maren then looked at STRONGFELLOW as he looked back at her and grinned. What the family did not know is that STRONGFELLOW had one last trick left as he whistled the rest of his army appeared at his side. Maren drew her sword looking up and down looking for the weakest, as Maren looked up and down the line she thought she noticed some of the solider's wants to change sides. Maren grinned and spoke "If you wish to join us you may your life will be spared but if you fight against us you will die at my blade." STRONGFELLOW looked shocked when not just one or two of his followers joined Maren but all of his troops including Jacob! Maren grinned and charged at STRONGFELLOW seeing he was in shock still and headbutted him hard in the gut not only knocking the breath out of him but knocking him to the sand. Maren punched him over and over STRONGFELLOW quickly regaining his arm pushed her off him and swung his bladed arm at Maren, this time however Maren grabbed the blade between her hands and snapped it clean off his arm. As STRONGFELLOW looked from the blade to Maren in shock Maren took advantage and stabbed him hard int he gut with the blade. STRONGFELLOW backhanded Maren hard in the face sending her to the sand, STRONGFELLOW then ripped the sword out of his body and slammed it down into Maren leg causing her to scream in pain at which time STRONGFELLOW kicked her hard in the face. STRONGFELLOW hollowed with laughter as Maren tried to rip the sword out of her leg and failed jumping into the air and slamming his knee down into her exposed gut causing her to spit up blood. As he rose to his feet once again he again kicked Maren hard in the face, Quickly the dark knight grabbed the blade still in Maren's leg and pushed on it causing it to go deeper into Maren's body causing her to again scream in pain. Yugi who could not bear this anymore started to charged towards the battle, As Yugi ran towards them Maren sent her son flying backwards with a chi blast "Damn it Yugi i told you stay out of it! This is between me and him no one else!" "Maybe you should let him come to your aid he may put up more of a fight then you do." STRONGFELLOW said as he back handed Maren hard in the face, As he did such he ripped the sword out of Maren's leg and then drove it hard into Maren's side as she once again screamed out in pain. STRONGFELLOW pulled the sword out and tossed it aside this time punching Maren hard in her gut over and over snapping 3 of Maren's ribs. With each punch to the gut Maren coughed up more blood and let out more screams of pain. Chief started to step forward "Maren let me help you! Together we can defeat him!" Maren was now gasping for air in the sand and turned her head looking at Chief "No stay out of it, it's going to plan i have this i can and will defeat him one on one." STRONGFELLOW then kicked Maren hard in the face again "Enough time for talk is over it is time for death now." Maren turned her head back to STRONGFELLOW and grinned "Come on you piece of shit is that all you have got? Jacob hits harder then you!." STRONGFELLOW punched Maren hard in the face at which she grinned bigger "You hit like a women it feels like im trying to kick my own ass." STRONGFELLOW screamed in anger atthis and threw all he could at Maren landing everything then without warning he leaped into the air charging up a powerful kamehameha, however before he could use it and surely kill Maren he fell from the air and into the sand where he now lay and breathed heavy. It had gone just to plan STRONGFELLOW had used up all his power at Maren's insults he had nothing left. Slowly Maren got to her feet in a lot of pain and bleeding, slowly Maren kneeled over STRONGFELLOW and drew her battle sword as he tried to sit up and defend himself. "Smile you sick son a bitch!" As Maren screamed this she swung the battle sword down fast and hard, this time the sword made contact and off came the head of the dark knight himself. As Maren fell to the sand STRONGFELLOW'S body fell to the sand and moved no more,the dark knight was finally dead. As Maren sat there trying to catch her breath Jacob charged at her with the blade STRONGFELLOW had tossed aside ready to stab her in the head from behind. "NO YOU SON OF A BITCH NOT MY WIFE!" chief shouted as he charged a powerful chi blasting hitting the troll square in the back sending him flying away from the beheaded body and his wife. Marne grinned at Chief as he helped her to her feet and grabbed Yugi's hand tightly in her's. "Lets go home, i dont know about you but after this i'm ready for a nice long vacation."

Miles away Jacob broke away from the chi blast and climbed out of the crater breathing heavy and bleeding.

to be continued?...


End file.
